Trapped
by Jedi-Dreamer101
Summary: Slade failed in fully converting both Robin and Terra as his apprentice. This time though he's after Raven.Slade/Raven strongly suggested.


Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Teen Titans! Shocking, right?

(A/N I'm exciting on starting this story. This will be my first Teen Titan fiction. (Not counting an old one that I did a while back, and deleted because of grammar issues). I haven't watched the show in quite a while, so I'll try to keep them in character best I can. Oh, yeah the Slade/Raven pairing will be strongly suggested throughout the story. You have been warned.)

...

Slade stood on a hill just outside Jump City. The city looked peaceful from where he stood. _Not for long _he thought ushering several of his robot commandos to slowly make their way forward.

Jump City was, home of the all too familiar group known as the Teen Titans. Even though they were just teenagers they had proved on numerous occasions not to be underestimated. They had scored some victories against Slade, much to his chagrin. While they celebrated their premature victories, though, Slade was watching and plotting his next move. Slade was never truly defeated. Only temporary set back, he called it. This time would be different. His plan was flawless.

He looked up at T tower with a smug smirk. '' Enjoy your peace Titans, while it lasts,'' He muttered to himself as he continued with his robots toward the city.

...

At the T tower things were just as usual, only quieter. Raven reading, Starfire trying out one of her Tamaranian recipies, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, and Robin was probably in his office, brooding about Mumbo Jumbo's latest escape from prison.

Raven smiled at the rare silence that filled the tower. The only noise was Stafires pots and pans clanging together now and then, and the quiet beeping of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's video games.

_For once there not making a racket _Raven thought happily glancing up at Cyborg and Beast boy, who were both staring intently at the screen. But, suddenly the silence vanished and was replaced by the usual noise.

''Cyborg you cheated!''

''No I didn't!''

''Yes you did! Beast Boy argued. The arguing continued loudly. Raven tried to focus on her book, but found it impossible to read a single sentence. With a sigh, she stood up, slammed her book shut, and made her way toward the two arguing Titans.

''What's going on?'' Raven asked annoyed.

''Cyborg cheated!''

''No, you just can't accept the fact that I won!''

''No you-''

''Both of you be quiet!'' Raven shouted louder than the two of them. They both looked at her bewildered. Raven rubbed her temples.

''Just tell me what happened,'' she sighed exasperated.

''Well Cyborg stepped on my foot we in the middle of a race, and that's totally a foul.'' Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes. They were acting like children. Why couldn't they just solve their problems, quietly?

''Beast Boy, didn't it cross you small mind that Cyborg stepped on your foot accidently?''

''Well maybe, but-''

''And Cyborg, you wouldn't of cheated. Would you?'' Raven asked shooting a cold glare at Cyborg that made him shudder.

''Uh, of course not,'' Cyborg said with a nervous laugh.

''That's what I thought,'' Raven said sitting back down with her book. Raven didn't even get to glance at a single sentence, because Starfire came rushing over to her, with a bowl of stuff that had small, green, gloopy stuff that seemed to move on their own.

''Friend Raven, please try my Tamaranian soup,'' Starfire offered brightly, holding a spoon towards Raven. Raven backed away.

''Sorry, but I'm not really hungry.'' Starfire frowned at Raven's reply.

''Maybe Robin will want some,'' Raven suggested. Starfire brightened.

''Your right! I'll offer him some right now!'' Raven watched Stafire fly out of the room eagerly. _Finally some peace_, she thought.

''Cyborg stepped on my foot again!'' Beast Boy shouted. Raven with an angry sigh, picked up her book and went to her room. For a half a moment she thought she could finally have some peace. Her hopes were squashed though, because that second someone knocked on her door.

''What!'' She nearly shouted. Robin looked taken back at Raven's outburst.

''Slade's robots were spotted just outside the city,'' He explained. Raven nodded. Rushing out of her room she briefly gave her unfinished book a half-hearted glance.

''I'll be back,'' She muttered to it, but little did she know that she wouldn't be.

...

Slade looked through his high-tech binoculars, trying to spot the Titans. _Hmmm their late,_ he thought to himself. He turned to his robots and spoke.

''Remember the plan, attack all the titans except for Raven,'' He told them. They nodded. ''I'll take care of her myself,'' Slade mumbled to himself.

...

'' There they are!'' Robin shouted, pointing towards the group of Slade's robots.

''But, where's Slade,'' Raven asked skeptically.

The robots noticed the titans' presence instantly, and sprung into attack mode until a familiar voice spoke.

''Don't attack just yet.''

''Slade,'' Robin hissed under his breath.

''Why if it isn't Robin, and his pitiful team,'' Slade taunted. Raven could almost see the smug smirk beneath his mask.

''Don't even think of taking another single step towards the city, Slade,'' Robin commanded. Slade chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

''That's where your wrong Robin. After I'm finished with with you, I'll take all the steps I want. In, out and around your city,''

Robin jumped out at Slade, staff ready.

''Attack!'' Slade commanded his robots. The two robots blocked Robins attack. The rest of the robots attacked the rest of the team, while Slade slipped into the shadows watching. Raven watched her friends fending off the robots. _They should be after Slade,_ she thought. She went to tell Robin this, but decided she could handle Slade herself.

...

Slade smirked underneath his mask. Raven was after him just as planned. He ran through some allies driving her away from her team mates. She followed from above, and then stopped in front of him.

'' It ends here Slade.''

'' I don't think so,'' Slade said taking out his staff. Raven hurled several nearby boxes in his direction. He jumped out of the way avoiding the attack. She hurled some more in his direction, but yet again he dodged the attack precisely.

''Is that the best you could do, my dear,'' He taunted. Raven's eyes glowered white in anger. She jumped at him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She screamed in agony and fell on her knees.

''Give up?'' He asked looking down at her.

''Never!'' She shouted swinging her leg at him, causing him to temporally lose his balance. She sprang at him, but Slade, already up, Grabbed her by the cloak and threw her against the hard ally wall.

She lay on her back, battered, and breathing heavily. Slade knelt beside her.

''We could do this the easy way, Raven'' He traced his finger alongside her cheek. Raven winced at the contact, and kicked him harshly in the stomach. He flew backwards.

''I'd rather the hard way.'' Raven said standing, ready.

''Suit yourself,'' Slade got up. She rushed toward him, but he grabbed her by the wrist. Immediately she felt an electric jolt race through her body. She screamed from the sudden agonizing pain. Slade let her drop to the ground. She looked up at him in shock.

''Don't look so surprised, Raven,'' he said. ''This is my newest gadget,'' He showed her the device on his middle finger.

''It sends painful electric jolts through the body, but I think you already knew that,'' He grabbed her and let another series of electricity shoot through her. She screamed, and then dropped unconscious. Slade caught her limp body before she dropped. Two of his robots appeared.

''Just in time,'' He told them. ''Were taking her with us,'' he told the two dropping Raven into their hands. Her head hung down, with her hair covering her bruised face. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her pallid face.

''You were a worthy opponent Raven, and you'll make an even more worthy apprentice,'' he said. Everything was going just as planned.

...

(A/N If you are reading this, then you probably read the whole chapter! Kudos for you! Right below is a button that says ''review chapter''. Click on this button and tell me what you thought. Reviews= happy me and happy me= updating often. So tell me what you thought! It would make my day! God bless.)


End file.
